


Driving in Cars with Boys

by clio_jlh



Series: small revelations [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cars, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn't sure how he fits into Derek's leather-jacketed Camaro-driving hot guy aesthetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving in Cars with Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Крутые парни на крутых тачках](https://archiveofourown.org/works/960681) by [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter)



> Prompted by [this photo set on tumblr](http://dylanofuckme.tumblr.com/post/27775507462). Companion piece to "Hands-On." Possibly the first TW I wrote. Apologies for the cliche of the title but it just kinda fits.

A few weeks after they got together Derek was driving Stiles somewhere or other in the Camaro, and the sun was shining and Derek had on his shades and the music was playing and the windows were rolled down and Stiles looked around and just started laughing.

"What?" Derek said, glancing at him, and looking a little worried.

Stiles sort of liked that he could make Derek worry; shoe's on the other foot NOW, bucko. "It's just--it's a total cliche, you have to admit that." He waved at Derek. "Hot guy, hot car, rock music, shades, the whole thing. All you need is the hot young thing in the passenger seat. Preferably scantily clad."

Derek looked at him like he had two heads.

"What?" Stiles said.

He shook his head. "I do have a hot young thing in the passenger seat," he said. "Scantily clad is up to you."

Stiles flailed. "You're not—you can't just SAY things like that!"

"Lydia told me that as your boyfriend I'm expected to say things like that on a regular basis, actually," he replied.

Stiles stared out of the window for a bit. "Okay," he said, lamely, because he realized he couldn't actually argue with that. He cleared his throat. "So, uh, what kind of scantily clad were you thinking?"

Derek turned to him with a slow, evil grin.

"Oh my god," Stiles said. "No, no, tell me--tell me there aren't booty shorts and a tank top in my future! Because seriously, that would _not_ be a good look."

Derek laughed, and that moment, in that car, was the first time Stiles thought that maybe, just maybe, this thing they had going had a future.


End file.
